Son Of The WInd
by That Ghost Geek
Summary: "Claimed? What does that mean?" Duncan asked tentatively. No one answered, they all just knelt before him. "Hail! Duncan Hykin, son of Boreas!" A girl with auburn hair shouted over the crowd.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had a plot bunny for this early in the morning and decided to write it down! I hope you like it!

**Chapter one**

Duncan hated walking home in the rain; he didn't own an umbrella . In fact, he didn't own a jacket. The fact that his back hurt didn't help much either. The cold didn't necessarily bother him, just the wet feeling of the rain seeping into his clothes. 'At least the wind feels good. . . ." He thought wistfully. Duncan slammed into something hard, it was his door, he was home; he opened the door and slipped inside.

"I'm home!" He called, no answer except his purple parakeet chirping loudly . . Typical. . Duncan dropped his backpack on the ground and sat down on the couch; He heard a tapping noise as he sat down and glared over at his parakeet which was a gift from his mother on his eleventh Birthday, it was grooming itself.

"Can't you do that when I'm not home?" Duncan asked with annoyance. The parakeet didn't answer, Duncan was glad for that, usually it would answer, in French no less! Duncan looked over to the sliding glass door as the tapping got louder and quicker, a boy around his age was standing there, he had bright blue eyes, dusty blonde hair and was wearing a orange T-shirt, the odd thing about him was; he had goat legs.  
"Great, did you summon him?" Duncan asked the parakeet. "I must be going crazy. . ." He said as he opened the door for the boy to come in.


	2. Wait, what?

**A/N:** Absolutely no reviews last time, kind of wore down on my self-esteem. . .But I'm back for another. .Hopefully with will get reviews. .Hopefully! And if you're here because your mad that I haven't been writing, I've been working on different things like Cosplay for Wasabi-Con. But if you really want more of my content, check out my Tumblr-ThatGhostGeek-and DeviantART-Hunter-Night-I'll see you at the bottom!

Chapter Two

Ever since Duncan went to the petting zoo and a goat rammed his groin, he never really liked them all that much.; So you can imagine his dismay when a goat boy shook himself out all over his Mother's clean living room. A clap of thunder shook the house and the blonde boy grinned.

"Finally, you know how long I was waiting out in that storm?" he asked, plopping down on the couch.

Duncan winced. "Okay. .I'm dreaming. .Definitely dreaming. .I want to wake up now."

The goat boy laughed.

"That's what all half bloods say when us Satyrs come along, don't worry sprout, you'll be safe in good ol' Jeremy's hands! I'll get ya to camp safe." He said, propping up his feet on the table.

Duncan raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

Jeremy laughed again. "Your ma or pa was a God, kid. I'm takin' ya to the only place you'll be safe from the monsters! Camp ha-" He started. "Oh, I'll tell ya when we get there, c'mon kid!" He stood up quickly and grabbed Duncan's wrist.

"Camp?! What camp?!" Duncan asked, pulling his wrist from the goat boy's grip. "Whatever it is, I don't wanna go! My Mom and I are getting along fi-" He stopped mid-sentence, seeing a giant foot in front of his door.

"Son of Boreas! Where are you lurking?!" A deep voice bellowed.

"You know what, let's go." Duncan said quickly. Jeremy grinned and grabbed Duncan's wrist again.

"Over the river and through the woods, to Camp Half-Blood we go!" He shouted, running straight through the sliding glass door and into the pouring rain.


	3. I'm not dreaming, am I?

**A/N: Woah! Two chapters, in one day?! I'm on fire. Literally, someone call the Fire Department.**

**Chapter Three**

_Okay, now I know I'm dreaming. .No way is there a giant killer ice cube man outside my front door. .No freaking way. ._Duncan thought as Jeremy dragged him through the woods.

"C'mon kid! You gotta run to ya know!" Jeremy shouted.

Duncan shook his head as if to expel his thoughts.  
"R-right. ." he muttered. It wasn't exactly helping that his back had started to throb with pain.

"Kid! Look out!" Jeremy shouted. Suddenly, a gust of freezing air washed over Duncan and he shuddered, only barely feeling it, he noticed Jeremy's big blue eyes widening.

"You dispelled it's attack. .That should've frozen us solid. ." He muttered, just loud enough for Duncan to hear.

"I don't know what your talking ab-" Duncan started.

Jeremy kept pulling Duncan along. "Dude! No time to worry about it, let's just go!"

_Linebreak_

_Even before the frost giant almost stepped on me, I was having a terrible day._

_First, some goat kid hybrid thing shows up and starts dragging me to some camp that he said was just 'over the river and through the woods,' like I believed that crap. The goat kid-satyr, apparently-said that it was in New York. I live in Seattle, New York was all the way across America. ._Duncan pondered this all, until he saw the gleaming bronze chariot, pulled by-you guessed it-two white pegasi.

Jeremy grinned. "Hey Zack! Thanks for waiting, let's go, there's a giant frost thing following us." he said, clambering into the chariot. Duncan raised his eyebrows and followed him.

"So. .Pegasi?" He asked, looking at the two winged horses.

"Yeah!" The boy named Zack said proudly. "Got 'em last year as a present from my Mom!"

"Your Mom is a horse breeder?"

Zack frowned. "No, she's a Goddess, I thought Jeremy would've explained."

Duncan's eyes widened. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"


End file.
